


Podfic: Coming Out

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Hothead, M/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark accidentally comes out to Lex. Set after 'Hothead'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 4: Coming Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164120) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 4 of the Corner of the World Series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9a3z6xahl467zgx)


End file.
